rodzinajohnsonowfandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Ja to mam szczęście!
W domu Duncanów W pokoju Maxa Max: chrapsi chrapsi chrapsi (Max chrapie) Do pokoju Maxa wchodzi Jasmina Jasmina: Max pobudka musisz wstać do szkoły! Max: Ale mamusiu brzuszek mnie boli. Jasmina: Kolejny raz ci nie uwierze, no już wstawaj! Max: Ty nie masz serca!!!!! (udaje że płacze) Jasmina: No dobrze syneczku, jeżeli cie tak brzuszek boli to użyjemy mojej kuracji. Max: Dobra wygrałaś, już wstaję. W kuchni Kiera: Siemanko braciszku fajnie się spało? Max: Dobra mała jędzo co mi zabrałaś lub co mi wsadziłaś do pokoju? Kiera: A nic tylko rybe pod poduszke. Max: Czyli dlatego w nocy nie byłem głodny. I to dlatego ode mnie jedzie rybą. Kiera: Hahahahahhahhahahahaha Sara: Opanujcie się dzieci. Max: Odezwała się mądralińska co nie wie ile jest dwa dodać dwa. Sara: Przepraszam pana chyba panu coś się pomyliło. Max: Nie lubie cie. Sara: Dziękuje za komplement. Jasmina: Idzcie już bo do szkoły się spóźnicie (pod nosem) małe potwory. Max: Dobrze idziemy (pod nosem) od dużych potworów. Jack: Idźcie bo laczkiem poszczuje. W szkole Chris: Siema stary co u ciebie? Max: Aaaaaaa..........nie wiem. Chris: Jak możesz nie wiedzieć co rano robiłeś? Max: Ja cię nie rozumiem najpierw się pytasz co u mnie a potem mówisz jak moge nie wiedziec co robiłem rano??? bez sensu. Chris: Bez sensu to jest twoja morda. O ładne laski idą. Max: Gdzie? Chris: No tam. Max: Tam tylko stoi moja siostra z Hipolitą, a za nimi nie ma żadnych ładnych lasek. Brad: Ty debilu on mówił o Sarze i Hipolocie. Chris: O Hipolicie nie tylko o Sarze bo Hipolota to taki hipcio. Brad: A Sara to taka taka taka taka no dobra może do jej imienia nie ma nic do porównania ale mój hipcio jest ładniejszy. Max: Jaki TWÓJ!!! Stary ogarnij się. Brad: Ale niedlugo będzie moja! Albo nie teraz! Max: Niby jak? Brad: Zobaczysz teraz jak się uwodzi kobiety. Brad podszedł do Sary i Hipolity Sara: Co? Brad: Jajco. Hipolita: Nie obrażaj jej ty klocu. Brad: Ej a ja dla ciebie przeszedłem cały korytarz żeby się tylko z tobą spotkać. Hipolita: Pewnie się zmęczyłeś? Brad: Aż mi pot poleciał. O zobacz!!! Tu!!! Sara: Fuj Hipolita: Idź z tąd oblechu. Brad: Tak będzie nazywał się nasz synek. Oblech jakie słodkie imię. Hipolita: Że CO????????????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Brad: To ja spadam Narka!!!! Hipolita: Ale dureń. Max: Ale uwodzenie to ty masz we krwi. Brad: To miał być komplement? Max: Jeśli cię uraził to tak a jeżeli cię nie uraził to tak!!! hahahahahhahahahahhaha. Brad: Bardzo śmieszne. Chris: Ej jutro po szkole idziemy do baru? Max: Szybkiej obsługi? Chris: Ale chodziło mi o taki inny bar, no taki klub. Max: Szybkiej obsługi? Chris: Tak. Max: Nie dziękuje. Chris: To chodźcie idziemy na kebaba. Max: Szybkiej obslugi? Chris: Jaki debil. W barze z kebabami Max: Wiecie że w słowie kebabami kryje się głupie słowo? Brad: Jakie? Max: keBABAmi. uahahahahhahhahhahahahahahha Chris: Prze komiczne. Max: No nie mów tak bo się zawstydzę. Chris: Face palm. Brad: Face palm 2x chociaż nie jestem dobry z matmy. Max: I ty chcesz być piłkarzem. Brad: No to co w tym złego że nie jestem dobry z matmy jak chce być piłkarzem? Max: Bo jak masz numerek na koszulce, to uwaga kluczowy moment...........zapomniałem. W domu Maxa Sara: Czemu twój durnowaty debilowaty głupkowaty.. Max: Rozumiem Sara: Kolega zarywał do Hipolity. Max: Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee (w myślach) i co tu powiedzieć żeby nie dowiedziała się że Brad kocha się w tej brzyduli...e tam wymyśle coś na poczekaniu. Sara: Halo? Max: Eeeeeee......boooooooo........ona jest hipciem!!! taaaaaak sukces!!! aha (tańczy) aha aha umcia pumcia. Max: (w myślach) Ja to mam szczęście do wymyślania na poczekaniu, jestem w tym niezły. KONIEC.